Microprocessing technology by lithography has been adopted for processes of manufacturing various electronic devices such as semiconductor devices including Large Scale Integrations (LSIs). Still finer microprocessing will be required in the future and attempts are being made to make the wavelength of light used in lithography shorter and to achieve higher performance of resist. However, it is becoming increasingly more difficult to improve the resolution by the above measures.
Further, it becomes a problem that costs are increased by being required finer patterns. Currently, an expensive device such as an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) exposure device and an ArF liquid immersion exposure device are generally used to form finer patterns. The EUV exposure device used in industrial application generally uses light having an exposure wavelength of 13.5 nm. The ArF liquid immersion exposure device uses excimer laser having a wavelength of 193 nm and a high numerical aperture obtained by pouring water between a lens and a wafer. However, particularly in the EUV exposure device, the cost of the device itself and running costs of the device are high. Thus, the cost of forming a pattern is greatly increased. Therefore, a technique which can form fine patterns at low cost is required.
Directed Self-Assembly Lithography (DSAL) is becoming a focus of attention as a fine processing technology independent of light wavelength. Generally, DSAL is a fine processing technology using a pattern formed by using microphase separation of a block copolymer. In DSAL, it is necessary to form a microphase-separated structure in which block copolymers are regularly arranged, and it is desirable to easily control the orientation of block copolymers. From the viewpoint of practicality, it is required that a fine pattern can be formed in a shorter time.